The present disclosure relates to a linear compressor.
In general, compressors are machines that receive power from a power generation device such as an electric motor or turbine to compress air, a refrigerant, or various working gases, thereby increasing in pressure. Compressors are being widely used in home appliances such as refrigerators or air conditioners or industrial fields.
Compressors may be largely classified into reciprocating compressors in which a compression space into/from which a working gas is suctioned and discharged is defined between a piston and a cylinder to allow the piston to be linearly reciprocated into the cylinder, thereby compressing a refrigerant, rotary compressors in which a compression space into/from which a working gas is suctioned or discharged is defined between a roller that eccentrically rotates and a cylinder to allow the roller to eccentrically rotate along an inner wall of the cylinder, thereby compressing a refrigerant, and scroll compressors in which a compression space into/from which is suctioned or discharged is defined between an orbiting scroll and a fixed scroll to compress a refrigerant while the orbiting scroll rotates along the fixed scroll.
In recent years, a linear compressor which is directly connected to a driving motor, in which a position is linearly reciprocated, to improve compression efficiency without mechanical losses due to movement conversion and has a simple structure is being widely developed.
The linear compressor may suction and compress a refrigerant while a piston is linearly reciprocated in a sealed shell by a linear motor and then discharge the refrigerant.
The linear motor is configured to allow a permanent magnet to be disposed between an inner stator and an outer stator. The permanent magnet may be linearly reciprocated by an electromagnetic force between the permanent magnet and the inner (or outer) stator. Also, since the permanent magnet operates in the state where the permanent magnet is connected to the piston, the permanent magnet may suction and compress the refrigerant while being linearly reciprocated within the cylinder and then discharge the refrigerant.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are views illustrating a portion of a linear motor according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a linear motor according to the related art includes an inner stator 7 disposed inside a center or central line C1 of the linear motor 1, an outer stator 2 disposed outside the inner stator 7, and a permanent magnet 6 movably disposed between the inner stator 7 and the outer stator 2.
The outer stator 2 may be a first stator device for generating a flux by using applied power, and the inner stator 7 may be a second stator device that receives the flux generated in the outer stator 2. A type in which the first stator device is disposed outside the second stator device may be called an “outer winding type”.
In detail, the outer stator 2 includes a plurality of core blocks 3 and coil assemblies 4 and 5 coupled to the plurality of core blocks 3. The coil assemblies 4 and 5 include a bobbin 4 and a coil 5 wound around the bobbin 4.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the plurality of core blocks 3 are spaced apart from each other to surround at least a portion of the coil assemblies 4 and 5.
The coil assemblies 4 and 5 include a power line 9 connected to the coil 5 and a terminal part 8 for guiding the power line 9 so that the power line 9 is led out or exposed to the outside of the outer stator 2.
The terminal part 8 and the power line 9 may be disposed between one core block and the other core block of the plurality of core blocks 3.
In the linear motor according to the related art, a distance R from the center C1 of the linear motor 1 to the permanent magnet 6 is short. Thus, an amount of flux generated in the motor may be relatively less.
To increase the flux, a linear motor for increasing the distance R is being continuously developed. Also, in the development of the linear motor, a change in structure of the guide for leading out the power line to the outside of the motor has to be considered.